


New Years Eve

by madswithhands



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Solenoid 2020, Whirl Being Whirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswithhands/pseuds/madswithhands
Summary: What's a big ball drop for, if not for the explosion?
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lohikäärme (Spacetiddies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetiddies/gifts).



> For Lohikaar, 
> 
> ' A celebration! maybe it's a holiday, maybe they just want to party.' With Cywhirlgate!
> 
> Beta'd by Cieltee

The music was bumping at the hottest joint one could find in the cosmos- which, for all of those who may or may have not been living under a scraplet infested rock, was Swerve’s. Bots mingled around the bar counter or jammed on the dance floor to the same old music they hear day in and day out, the beats pumping out of the priceless jukebox with surround sound stereo. Was it possibly a bot stuck in their alt mode, maybe. But who’s to say?

Amidst the crowd at the bar were Tailgate, Cyclonus, and Whirl, dipping into their usual drinks of choice for either the hell of it or because of peer pressure; though the former was most likely being afflicted by the latter, if that makes sense. If it doesn’t make sense, then basically I, the glorious author, am implying that Tailgate was pressured into drinking to some extent.

It’s interesting, really, the three’s approach to drinking. Whirl was the group drunk, either by choice or sheer spite depending on the day, really. Cyclonus was the designated sober- or at least, the least intoxicated- individual who was in charge of keeping an eye on the other two. Tailgate hates drinking, which Swerve is very much aware of, but he can’t say no to Whirl to save his life; so he’s usually the nervous drinker, only really ever finishing one cup while the other two could have three or more. Definitely more, in Whirl’s case. 

Whirl himself could already feel a nice buzz going, his optic brightening and limbs feeling like plastic. Tailgate was giving him a concerned look from over his cube, but Whirl was 100 percent going to wave him off, until he looked down to notice that his last flavor-bomb of a drink was missing. And the mech who had done such a dastardly deed...was sitting primp and perfect next to him.

“Cy, you didn’t tell me you were into double dipping~” Whirl said, leering at his scowling statue of a mate. “I know a mech than hook you up~”

Tailgate giggled at that, pretty blue visor still holding that worry, poor little thing. Cyclonus, on the other servo, simply rolled his optics and downed the drink in one go. And the suction of the dour mech would always make Whirl curious, even if he knew very well what that suction was good for. Still, it was sad to see such a drink go down another's intake, and Whirl almost raised his claws to flag down Swerve, if not for two cute servos came to wrap around the claws laying on the table.

“Can’t keep your servos offa me, pipsqueak?” Whirl jest, even if currently he was sorta seeing double. He’d think of getting that looked at tomorrow. Tomorrow problems for tomorrow Whirl. Tomo-Whirl.

Just as Whirl was contemplating that, he jerked a bit in his seat when he heard loud cheering coming from behind him, and then twisted his helm to look up at the big screen above the bar to see a sphere-like bomb with a timer on it.

“What’s about to blow?” Whirl slurred, optic dim. 

And much like the racer the minibot was in love with, Swerve shot over with an oversized grin on his face.

“That, my helicopteric friend, is the countdown for the new year. See, it’s a hu-” started the bartending pro with an air of enthusiasm, but Whirl was giving him a very confused look. Swerve cleared his vocal chords and tried again, pointing at the big ball on the screen. “Ya see that? That ball comes down at midnight on Earth. When it does, there’s a big firework display- loud explosions and all that. It means it’s the new year.”

“You had me and me and me…” Whirl paused for a moment to count exactly how many of him he was actually seeing and amended quickly, “You had just one of me at explosions. When does it blow?”

Tailgate looked past Whirl and Swerve to check the timer, “It appears that it won’t be for another twelve hours.”

“How long is that…?”

“Around lights out,” answered Cyclonus hollowly, his deep voice making Whirl purr for a moment. 

“I want the big boom,” the helicopter bot announced, chucking his cup upwards in an excited display. 

The small shower of glass that rained down after the glass shattered against the ceiling only made it better, bringing out a giggle from Whirl and a panicked gasp from Tailgate. Before the minibot could start apologizing to Swerve for the broken cup, Whirl rounded on the mini and hoisted him up onto his shoulder before heading off. Cyclonus joined them after a moment, silent falling into place in their little entourage. 

“Whirl,” said the sneaky bastard.

“Yesh, Cy?”

“Where are you going?”

“To the maniac besides my amazing shelf- self- that can make me the big boom,” replied Whirl, soon tipping his head back to let out a mad scientist laugh.

“Can you put me down, please?” asked Tailgate, squirming in Whirl’s grasp in mild discomfort. 

“Nope, I’m afraid that’s not an option,” answered Whirl.

Tailgate let out an indignant yelp when the helicopter bot planted a servo firm on the curve of his aft with a loud smack. The mini’s face went into a very blushed shade of pink in embarrassment. Cyclonus just offered him a sympathetic, gay shoulder pat.

The trek to the heart of the ship- no, not the bridge, because why in Primus fuck would they go there?- was actually not as long as Whirl was expecting. Honestly, he was thinking he’d be out of breath by the time they reached their destination, but it was literally down the hall and to the right. No. The left. It was to the left. Large doors parted at their approach and Whirl strode in like a boss carrying his glitch- except Tail wasn’t a glitch, he was actually a really nice bot with an even nicer aft. 

Brainstorm looked up from some schematics at the trios’ approach, not even raising a brow at Tailgate’s position on Whirl’s shoulder. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“BS, buddy! I need a favor.”

“No.”

Whirl gave him a pouty, offended look, “You didn’t even hear what I have to say. Ask? Ask.”

“It’s most likely a waste of my time and resources, just like your previous two hundred and eighty six favors,” replied Brainstorm, looking back down at the schematics on his holopad.

“What happened with favor sixty nine?” asked Whirl nonchalantly- if he had his mouth again, he would have grinned brilliantly. And smugly, because he’s a smug, handsome bastard. Handsome, smug bastard. 

“Nothing that you can prove. Now, please, go away, I have work to do,” said Brainstorm dismissively.

“Aw, but BS, buddy, I need this one real bad. And, and, listen… It’s big. It’s like, really, fraggin' big. And! Tailgate and Cyclonus here want it too, right guys?”

“I just want you to put me down, please?” pleaded Tailgate, still blushing an adorable shade of pink, while Cyclonus offered only his silence. Good for him.

“See? Not just me asking this time, BS, so that means this is a totally different scoreboard. It’s the uh, the Whirlcygate Board!” boomed Whirl, once again smacking a servo on Tailgate’s aft. The poor mini yelped again and buried his face in his own servos. It was apparently enough for Cyclonus to finally rescue Tail from Whirl’s clutches and gift the helicopter with gentle yet still reprimanding rap on his noggin. Whirl just pointed at Cyclonus, “Hey, either hit me harder or keep your digits to yourself.”

“Ahem!” coughed Brainstorm loudly, getting Whirl’s attention again as well as Cy and Tail’s. “What exactly are you after? At this rate, the sooner I help you the sooner you’ll leave me alone.”

“New Year’s Eve ball drop,” supplied Cyclonus, his voice a welcomed sound in the room. Or maybe it was how he said ‘ball drop.’ That was nice.

“Oh, you mean the countdown Swerve watches every year… What about it? We can’t exactly go see it in person- Earth is too far away for us to even reach it in a timely manner, let alone remember why we even headed that way in the first place.”

“Whirl wants to recreate the fireworks.”

“I don’t know what fireworks are- or maybe I do- but basically, Brain, I want to make a big, big, BIG explosion because when in the last frag have we had one of those?” inquired Whirl.

“Three weeks ago,” Brainstorm answered, already pulling up an image capture on the big screen on the wall. Perfectly captured was Whirl being blasted, spread eagle, away from a very large explosion that took place on some planet where the Lost Light had ran into some particularly salty individuals who are now very much dead. Ha.

“Exactly, three weeks too long without the big badaboom. Look, I know you’re a busy guy, and I’m a busy guy, but think of how amazing this would be if you did it for Swerve?”

“...Go on.”

“Yeah, so, Swerve? He watches this stuff every year, but never goes? Because, well, he can’t. But when you can’t go to the thing you like, then big mastermind Brainstorm brings you the thing, you get me?” Whirl mused, not exactly following his own words, but hoping that Brain gets what he was getting at.

“...So you want me to make the countdown’s firework display for Swerve?” asked Brainstorm, lifting a brow at them.

“Yesssss… Also for me, but yes.”

“It would be an interesting thing to behold, if you would be so inclined to indulge this request, Brainstorm,” supplied Cyclonus in a way that was super poetic and hot. Maybe Cy was just hot. Yeah, he was, but he also spoke fantastically.

“For Swerve, of course,” interjected Tailgate, raising his pointer digit for emphasis. 

A dull thwack sounded as Whirl slapped his own shoulder, no doubt in a delayed action that was intended to land on Tail’s aft had the mini been on Whirl’s shoulder still. Brainstorm, Tailgate, and Cyclonus watched in silence as Whirl looked from his servo to his shoulder and back again for a few moments before giving a hollow, single note ‘ha.’

Brainstorm sighed and filed through some schematics in his holopad before clicking one, sending it to the big screen. The blueprints for a large sphere that opens appeared, perfectly detailed to what the human’s ball drop looked like. But bigger.

“I had considered this idea in the past, but never followed up on it because it was such a niche topic. If you three are also invested on Swerve’s behalf, then I suppose I can make it with what supplies I have. However, I want no assistance, because this schematic is detailed to my specifications and I won’t have somebot’s digits change it,” the genius said with a pointed look at Whirl.

“Can I make the clock?”

“Yes, if you have your own supplies,” replied Brainstorm, a bit placated.

“Yesssssss,” purred Whirl, his claws tinking together in a mad scientist digit shuffle. 

“Now, if you will all excuse me, I have approximately eleven hours and thirty eight minutes to construct this, which will be a bit of a time crunch, so please make your ways out of my workspace?” inquired Brainstorm, gesturing towards the doors.

“Thank you, Brainstorm,” said Cyclonus with a little bow. 

Tailgate also thanked him while the bigger purple bot collected Whirl, who was lost in thoughts, before they all made their way out of the room. The big doors closed behind them and Cyclonus turned down the hall towards the dormitories. It was clear that Whirl was going to want to get started on that clock as soon as he was done with his digit clicking, so the best route of action would be to take him to his room where his supplies were.

All the while, the gears were turning in the helicopter bot’s mind. All according to kekeku plan. Plan Kekeku.

\-----

Hours passed, and the three were once again gathered at Swerve’s. Whirl was gazing admirably at the clock he made, which was very beautifully crafted, while he sipped at his drink through a straw. Straws are awesome, especially the bendy ones.

Tailgate and Cyclonus- mostly Tailgate- chatted with Swerve about more of this human tradition called ‘New Years.’ It mostly went in one audual and out the other, as far as Whirl was concerned, until his audials picked up one juicy detail that was more intriguing than the clock he so beautifully crafted.

“Hold on, what you jus’ say?”

“Hm? What do you mean, Whirl?” asked Tailgate as the three looked at him.

“Humans do what now with each other?”

“Oh!” exclaimed Swerve, letting out a chuckle, “They kiss their loved one- or ones if they are in a polyamory relationship- at the stroke of midnight. It’s supposed to be romantic.”

“Well, what about the big boom? How can they do that and the big boom?” asked Whirl, tilting his head to the side- it tinked gently against his clock, which he absently reached up to give a gentle caress. 

“The fireworks are set on a timer, so they’ll go off at midnight regardless if the humans are kissing or not. They typically have a camera set up somewhere to capture an image of them kissing while the fireworks are going off.”

“What a bunch of weirdos,” mused Whirl before he gave a loud slurp of his drink. 

“I think that’s adorable,” said Tailgate, a tiny shade of pink on his cheek ridges.

“It is a sweet gesture,” supplied Cyclonus, which was actually really sweet of him to say. That’s some level of emotion that the big guy typically didn’t supply, and honestly? Good for him.

“Then I want it,” said Whirl, his optic squinting in a smile at his companions.

“Of course you would,” Tailgate lamented teasingly, shaking his head. Which awarded him with getting plucked from his seat and planted on Whirl’s lap, just to be smothered in a big hug by the helicopter bot. 

Tail must have been expecting it since he didn’t even seem phased by it; he just reached out and moved his drink closer to his new spot while Whirl nuzzled his head against Tailgate’s shoulder. Cyclonus proceeded to move from his seat to Tail’s abandoned one, effectively closing the gap between him and his friends. 

“You guys are a hoot,” Swerve commented as he looked back at the TV. “Five more minutes, everyone.”

Just then, Brainstorm came through the doors to the bar and called for bots to clear the dancefloor; in his servos was a condensed ball the size of Whirl’s optic lens, and in a similar shade of yellow. Aw, he was thinking of him! Once the dancefloor was cleared, Brainstorm set the ball down in the center before backing away; he pressed a button on a small remote and the ball quickly expanded to the size of Ten, which was an impressive size if Whirl were to say for himself- Brain’s self? Brainself.

“Whirl, your clock, if you please?” inquired Brainstorm, holding out his hand. 

Whirl reached over and scooted the clock towards Cyclonus, who carefully lifted it and passed it to Brainstorm. The genius gave a nod of thanks and quickly affixed the clock to a designated space on the giant ball. Within a couple of moments, the clock’s time displayed the same as the one on Swerve’s TV.

“What ya got here, Brainstorm?” asked Swerve, giving the giant ball a looksy. 

While Brainstorm explained what was going on, though thankfully not mentioning it was Whirl’s idea as well as some other details about the ball itself, Whirl took in the big beauty with a delighted look on his face. Tailgate sipped at his drink, giving it a look over as well.

“It looks amazing, for a giant ball and clock,” commented the mini.

“Just wait for the big boom. I’m tingling in expectation.”

“You mean anticipation,” corrected Cyclonus, turning in his seat to half face Whirl and Tail, half face the big ball.

“Same thing. Now, who’s gunna give me the smooch?” asked Whirl. He gave Tail’s aft a pinch, which drew out a squeak from the mini, “Is it gunna be you, tiny?”

“Whirl!” Tailgate exclaimed when his aft was pinched a second time, making him squirm in an attempt to escape the helicopter’s clutches.

“I can’t kiss myself, so it has to be you or big guy.”

“Must you tease him, Whirl?” asked Cyclonus with a smirk.

“What, you want me to kiss him, Cy? Thought you’d be all over him?”

“You guys!” whined Tailgate, still struggling to escape from Whirl. Cyclonus wasn’t helping; in fact, he scooted his seat closer to better entrap the mini between him and Whirl. It only made Tailgate blush more.

“Alright everyone, the time’s almost here!” called out Swerve, collectively gathering the attention of all the bots present, save for the trio at the bar. “In T-minus five!”

“You guys, please let me go-” squeaked out Tailgate, his face a bright magenta.

“Four!”

“And why would we do that?” asked Whirl, nuzzling Tail’s cheek ridge.

“Three!”

“Because you’re embarrassing me!” whined the mini.

“TWO!”

Cyclonus cupped the other side of Tailgate’s face, stilling him and his struggles. “No, we’re being romantic.”

“ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” A cacophony of noises erupted around the trio as bots cheered; the large ball exploded, it’s golden shell evaporating into a shower of sparkling confetti and glitter that flooded the air, covering all who were present. And perfectly timed with the explosion- the big boom- was a three way kiss between Whirl, Cyclonus, and Tailgate. A Whirlcygate kiss, if you will. 

Cyclonus broke the kiss first, wrapping his arms around the other two while he smiled softly. “Happy New Year, Whirl and Tailgate.”

“Happy New Year!” shouted Whirl happily, giving Tailgate a big squeeze.

Tailgate covered his blushing face with both of hands, shrinking down between the two bots. They could tell he was smiling though, as he answered, “Happy New Year, you guys.”


End file.
